


Brothers

by Cour104



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But I don't think anything is too graphic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: After casting out his brother as kids, Roman isn't surprised when Remus returns, stronger than before and ready to fight. Unable to take anymore, Roman turns to the one person he thinks can protect him from his brother, Logan. They work together to try and stop the dark side, strengthening their friendship along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman rubbed at the sore spot on his head as he made his way to his room. Him and Remus had fought a lot growing up, but he’d never thought his brother would actually _hurt_ him. He knew his brother played dirty, but that, in there, was just straight up _nasty._

He pushed open his door and immediately felt his headache worsen. He groaned, rolling his eyes as he saw Remus lounging on his bed, waiting for him.

“Leave me alone, Remus,” he called, frustrated at how the other side hadn’t even looked up at him as he’d entered. “I don’t particularly wish to see you at the moment.”

“Pity,” Remus replied, still refusing to really acknowledge his brother, “as I don’t particularly feel like leaving at the moment.”

Roman felt a growl of annoyance as he glared down his brother, who’d finally looked up at him.

“You see,” Remus began, a twisted smirk on his face as he pushed himself into a sitting position, “this just so happens to be my room too. So if one of us is leaving, it’s _not_ going to be _me._ ”

Roman stepped back at that, shocked. It was true, what Remus claimed, but it hadn’t been the case for many, many years.

As children, they’d shared the imagination. They’d gotten along then, if only just barely, and Roman could recall hours spent playing with his brother. The floor was lava was a particular favorite of theirs.

But Roman imagined fantasy worlds, showing Thomas what’d it’d be like to be a prince riding on a noble steed. Showing him magic and wonder, helping him see a world where all his dreams could come true.

Remus though… Remus always drifted to darker thoughts. He’d help twist shadows into ghostly figures, creaking floorboards into the screams of the damned. He’d enact revenge fantasies, thoughts Roman didn’t dare indulge in, one’s where classmates Thomas didn’t like died in a fire.

“Remus, this isn’t fun anymore!” Roman remembered shouting, his first shaking at his side. 

His brother had ignored him, keeping the gruesome daydream going.

“What, don’t like fire? How about a shooter then?” He replied, shifting the scene.

Roman grimace as he heard bullets ring out down the hall, the kids in Thomas’s class screaming and ducking under their desks.

“Stop it!” Roman had cried.

“They deserve it!” Remus had bit out, turning to glare at his brother. “They’ve been bullying Thomas all year. There’s no hurt in imagining, it’s not like Thomas _actually_ wants them to die.”

Roman had stepped away, watching his brother laugh in glee as bullets tore through the air. He knew that in reality Thomas was just zoned out during a math lesson, but Roman couldn’t help being worried. Something inside Remus had twisted, his eyes dark and crazed. He was changing.

Remus began hanging out with who Roman dubbed as the Dark Sides. He watched Remus continue to change, his clothes shifting from white, having been matching his own, to black. Roman watched his brother grow darker and darker and didn’t know how to stop it.

Remus had always antagonized him, always been chaotic, but Roman had never believed he was capable of being evil.

So, he’d pretended everything was okay. He was an actor, after all.

“The floor is lava!” Roman had announced with a laugh, jumping onto the nearest couch.

The ground underneath them shifted, the carpet growing hot, steam rising. Lava bubbled out from under it, the furniture floating, becoming safe havens.

Remus held onto an armchair before swinging over to the table. Roman jumped over as well, but his foot slipped. He cried out, grabbing onto the ledge and trying to pull himself up.

“Remus, help me!” He’d pleaded, struggling to get up, the heat below him singeing his pant legs. 

His brother had looked down at him, his eyes dark. Roman froze, feeling every nerve of his body go on edge. For the first time ever, Roman felt true fear when looking at his brother.

He could no longer recognize Remus. This was no longer his brother.

“R-remus, please!”

Remus had crouched down, grabbing Roman’s hand. For a second Roman felt relief. Of course Remus would pull him up.

But then he’d smiled, a broken caricature of a grin, and the fear returned.

“Goodbye, Roman.” He’d whispered, slowly lifting his fingers, one by one. “I think one creativity is enough, don’t you?”

Roman heard Remus laugh as he fell, as he felt the lava burn him. He’d sunk into it, unable to even swim. But he couldn’t die, not really. He’d just reappear later, good as new.

In that moment he decided Remus was right. _One creativity was enough_.

The next day Remus wasn’t surprised to see him. He didn’t look remorseful for what he did either. 

“Good morning, brother.” He’d greeted in between bites of deodorant.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

That had Remus looking up, his head tilted.

“I beg your pardon?”

_“Then beg.”_

Remus let out a laugh, finding Roman amusing. 

“Still mad about yesterday, I see. Honestly Roman, when will you learn that daydreams aren’t a big deal. It was all fake. _You’re fine.”_

“But _you’re_ not. You’ve changed. Ever since you started hanging out with… With them. So now it’s time to choose. Them or me.”

“Don’t be absurd.”

“Them or me!” Roman shouted, pulling out his sword and pointing it at his brother. “I want my brother back because I don’t know who _you_ are.”

“I’m still the same old Remus.”

“You aren’t!” Roman stepped closer, his sword inches from his brother’s face. “So right now, I want you to choose. _Them_ or _me?”_

“Roman, please don’t make me do this.”

There were tears in Roman’s eyes as he pushed the sword against his brother’s throat.

“No, don’t make _me_ do this.”

“You’re making a mistake, brother. You hang around with Patton and Logan, but you don’t know who has the _real_ power.”

“It’s not about power!” Roman screamed, pushing them both closer to the door. “They’re my friends. Can you say the same about Deceit? Or- or _Anxiety?”_

Remus let out a laugh as the door pushed open and he stepped out into the hall.

“This isn’t the end,” he’d said, a wide, unsettling, grin on his face. “One day I’ll be back. And when I return I’ll be stronger, stronger than you. And then Thomas will get a new creativity. A better one. You won’t be able to stop me.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

“Goodbye, Remus.” Roman felt tired as he pushed the door closed.

“Goodbye, _brother.”_

Roman shuddered at that, the room suddenly feeling cold. _Empty._ He felt so alone, more alone than he’d ever felt. But still, he’d felt more at peace than he had in months. As if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

And so he’d become Thomas’s main source of creativity, taking full control of the imagination. Of course, Remus was still there, leaking through at night as intrusive thoughts. But, luckily, he was kept in check and soon it became easy for Roman to forget he’d ever had a brother.

Or, _almost_ forget, at least. He’d still be reminded at times where his ideas were shot down or when what he produced was lackluster. He’d still be reminded that his replacement stood ready, waiting for him to slip up, to disappoint Thomas. So, he’d spend hours creating, perfecting his ideas, determined to be the best creativity. Though, his brother’s promise always remained in the back of his mind.

Which is why he wasn’t surprised to see him again, not really.

“You remember my promise?” Remus asked, jumping up and making his way towards Roman. 

Roman nodded, gripping his sword. “I chased you off once, I’m not afraid to do it again.”

“Do try your best, brother. I know how much you enjoy a good fight.”

He lashed out, his weapon digging into Roman’s gut. Roman looked down at the red seeping into his white uniform.

“Stop. Y-you can’t-”

Remus hit him again and Roman fell to his knees with a grunt. Remus grinned, grabbing a fistful of Roman’s hair and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“I told you I’d be stronger.” He let go, kicking Roman to the ground before walking off. “I think it’s about time that I take back what’s rightfully mine. Don’t you think so too, _brother?”_

Roman felt his consciousness begin to slip as he watched his brother go. His wounds throbbed and he was thankful that at least as a side it was impossible to bleed out. He tried to push himself up, tried to follow after Remus, to stop him, but it was no use. He watched him disappear, vowing that tomorrow he’d do better.

Unfortunately, the next morning followed the same pattern. Any time Roman got close to Remus he’d lash out, his weapon cutting into Roman, causing him to collapse. He willed his wounds to heal, forcing himself to stand, but he was getting so tired.

He swayed as he stood, holding out his sword. “Y-you can’t do this!”

Remus had just laughed at that. “Oh, but I already have. Fight back all you want, we both know it’s no use. Besides, I’m the better creativity, you’re just holding Thomas back.”

“I’m not!” Roman protested.

“You’re weak. A failure. So easily replaced. Unwanted…”

The list kept going but Roman pressed his hands over his ears, shaking his head. He swung his sword forward, but barely managed to slice through the fabric of Remus’s shirt. 

“So he does know how to use his sword!” Remus feigned excitement.

“Please, just leave me alone. _Please.”_

He thought his brother took pity on him, as no more blows came to him, but Remus turned to other forms of torture. Each time Roman closed his eyes images of dog butts or Thomas’s Aunt Patty naked came to his mind. He pushed them away, exhausted, his eyes heavy and tired. He lacked the energy to fight back, his wounds still fresh, as he was no longer strong enough to have them heal themselves. 

Still, Roman refused to give in, to surrender. This was his territory too, he refused to admit defeat, admit that his brother was stronger than him.

“I’ve gotta admit, you’ve lasted longer than I would have guessed,” Remus noted nonchalantly as he watched Roman stumble past, half dead.

“Well, I am Thomas’s creativity.”

Remus rolled his eyes at that.

“So am I.”

Roman grimaced, hating that he had to share that title.

“Just give up already, relinquish your power.”

“Never,” Roman looked up, glaring at his brother, “the longer you’re in here with me, the longer you’re leaving Thomas, and my friends, alone. I’d fight you for the rest of eternity if I could.”

“Friends?” Remus let out a laugh, “you’re still on about that?”

“Of course.”

Remus’s laugh deepened, growing darker. “You know they don’t really care about you, right?”

“Yes they do.”

“They use you for your ideas and the second you don’t meet their standards they’ll cast you to the side.”

“You’re wrong!”

“Fine,” Remus’s eyes darkened, “then I’ll show you.”

He pushed Roman to the ground, bringing his foot down on his face. Roman felt his lip split, a coppery taste filling his mouth. His head smashed into the ground and everything went dark.

Roman blinked, suddenly no longer in his room. His brain felt foggy as he stood with Thomas and the others. He must have been summoned.

“So, Roman, give us the ideas for the next video,” Thomas requested, the others eagerly awaiting his reply.

“I, uh…” Roman searched his brain. Hadn’t they just finished a video? “What if we uh…” He did his best to think, refusing to let Thomas down. “Make slime?”

Everyone collectively groaned.

“Really playing to the algorithm with that one, huh?” Virgil commented, seeming annoyed.

“It’s completely unoriginal!” Patton protested.

“Besides, slime is so last year,” Logan added.

Roman flinched. “I’m sorry, I just need more time. I promise I’ll-”

“More time?” Thomas scoffed, “You’re my creativity, you should have ideas at the ready.”

“I know, I’m sorry I-”

“You know, I’m sure my friend Remus could do better,” Virgil said and Roman tried his best not to look hurt.

“Yes, I think Remus could really challenge the viewer and push the boundaries of this channel,” Logan nodded in agreement.

“No, guys, _I’m_ creativity!” Roman reminded, sounding panicked, “I’ll think of something.”

“We don’t need you anymore,” Virgil told him.

“We don’t _want_ you anymore,” Patton added.

“What if we do… Uh… ASMR!”

The others began booing and conjured tomatoes. They threw them, hitting Roman. 

“Go away, we aren’t friends with you anymore!”

Roman felt anger pulse through his veins. They couldn’t treat him like this.

“I demand you stop! I demand you stop _now!”_

“We hate you, Remus is the better creativity,” Logan told him, throwing another tomato.

Roman grabbed his sword, lunging forward. In an instant, it had cut through Logan, who crumpled to the ground.

“You killed him!” Patton shouted, “You’re no better than the dark sides! You’re not my son! I hate you, get out of here! I-”

Roman couldn’t take any more of Patton’s yelling and slashed out, the sword slicing through his throat. Blood sprayed out, covering Roman in red as he watched his friend fall. He turned to Virgil, who stepped back, his eyes full of fear.

“I-” Roman couldn’t find the words as he looked down at his sword, at the blood on his hands. He looked up at the fear in Virgil’s eyes and felt his stomach twist. “Virgil, it’s me. We’re friends.”

He took a step forward and Virgil took a step back, shaking his head.

“P-please, don’t hurt me…”

Roman felt like he’d been punched, tears streaming down his face. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what happened, I don’t-”

He dropped his sword, falling to his knees. He sobbed into his hands, letting out anguished cries.

Suddenly he felt metal biting into the back of his neck. He gasped, looking up. He turned to see Virgil gripping his sword, Logan and Patton standing with him, each one covered in a sickening crimson.

“Wait…!” Roman held out his hand but Virgil ignored him, swinging down with full force.

Everything went black.

Roman opened his eyes with a gasp, back in his room, his brother standing over him.

“Well, that was fun, now wasn’t it?” 

Roman ignored him, too busy retching on the floor. He wiped his mouth, turning to stare at his brother with broken eyes.

“Th-they would never… _I_ would never…”

“But you did. I didn’t control your actions.”

Roman shook his head, feeling dizzy. It was a nightmare, just a nightmare. Twisted thoughts that his brother had forced onto him. He stood, stumbling forward.

He had to get out of there, he couldn’t breathe. He needed to steady himself, steady his mind. Everything hurt, his mind was swirling, the thoughts wouldn’t stop.

He hurried down the hall, his brother’s laughs echoing before finally fading away.

Where would he go? Who could protect him from his brother, from the chaotic voices that screamed in his head.

He fell against a door frame, bringing a shaking hand to the wood. When no reply came he knocked again, this time louder, more urgent.

He heard a voice inside, but his head was pounding too loudly for him to make it out. The door was pushed open and after a few seconds of stunned silence the other person spoke.

“R-Roman?”

“I-I’m sorry,” he managed to speak, his lip throbbing, “I-I didn’t know where else to go.” 

He stumbled forward and the other person caught him.

In that moment, he felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan looked up from the book he’d been studying at the faint knock at his door. He stared at it, perplexed, certain that he’d misheard. That his ears were playing tricks on him. No one ever came to visit him.

The sound came again, this time louder, more urgent, and Logan jumped out of his seat.

“Coming!” He acknowledged the visitor as he crossed the room.

He pushed the door open, blinking in surprise at the side that stood before him. 

Roman leaned against the door frame, his head hanging, as if he could barely hold himself up. His usual pristine attire was wrinkled and stained and his hair was wild, as if he’d spent hours pulling at it without the energy to summon a comb. Logan looked to where Roman’s hand clutched his sword, his knuckles white as if he’d forgotten how to let go, his nails clearly having been gnawed on.

“R-Roman?” The name left Logan’s mouth in a whisper, a question, as if he wasn’t sure he believed his eyes. He wanted to ask more, ask if he was okay, what happened, but it all got caught in his throat when the other side looked up.

He had bags under his eyes, a blossoming purple that stained his usual blemish free, tanned skin. Although, now his skin was a sickly pale, looking dry, almost as if the most subtle shift in facial expression could cause it to crack. 

Logan’s heart lurched as he noticed the fresh tears on his friend’s face, his eyes red and bloodshot. Logan’s eyes followed the droplets down Roman’s cheek, which was hollow and littered with bruises. Roman chewed on his lip, which was blotched with a dark red that spilled onto his chin, dripping onto his shirt.

Logan’s stomach churned as he took in the red color before him, just now noticing it. Roman’s uniform wasn’t just stained, it was bloodstained. The material was torn in several places, as if someone had cut into it, and blood splattered those areas.

“I-I’m sorry,” Roman finally managed to mumble out, his voice thick and hoarse. “I-I didn’t know where else to go.”

Logan wanted to assure him that there was no need to apologize, that of course Roman was welcome here, would always be welcome here. To tell him that he was grateful Roman trusted him enough to seek out his help while in this state. But another part of him wanted to ask why him. Why not Patton or Virgil, sides Roman was undoubtedly closer to and more comfortable with.

Before Logan could find the words to reply, Roman had pushed off from the door frame, stumbling forward. Logan easily caught him, more worry flooding his system as he noted how light the other side was. 

“S-sorry,” Roman apologized again and Logan shushed him, helping him inside.

He gently laid Roman down on his bed, trying his best to make him comfortable.

“What… What happened?” Logan finally managed to ask.

Roman stared up at the ceiling, his eyes glassy and distant, and at first Logan thought he hadn’t heard him. 

“He’s stronger now.”

Logan blinked in surprise, unsure how to take that information. He knew who he was, without a doubt, but he never thought he’d ever cause so much pain, at least not to his own brother.

“Wait, Remus did this to you?”

Roman flinched at the name and Logan made a mental note not to mention it again. Roman nodded, more tears falling from his eyes.

“That- that…!” Logan couldn’t think of a bad enough word to describe the side. “I’m going to go give him a piece of my mind.”

“Don’t!” Roman sat up, reaching out to clutch Logan’s arm. He groaned at the sudden motion, and Logan helped lay him back down. “Don’t…” He said again, this time just a quiet whisper.

Logan’s eyes softened as he took in the other side and he reached out, fixing his hair. Roman seemed to relax at the touch, melting into it.

“I know you’re worried, but he can’t hurt me.” Logan reminded.

“Don’t leave me.”

Logan frowned, taking in the fear in the others voice.

“You know he can’t hurt you here, right? You’re safe.”

“Please.”

At the desperation in Roman’s voice Logan nodded, a silent promise to remain by Roman’s side. That seemed to help soothe him and Logan let out a sigh of relief.

Logan didn’t want to pry, but he didn’t know how to help Roman if he didn’t understand the situation. They were sides, they shouldn’t get hurt. He knows it’s happened to Roman before, such as when he threw a paper at him or when Remus knocked him out, but he never thought it could go to this extent. If so then shouldn’t Roman be littered with scars after years of battling the dragon witch?

Logan let out a deep sigh, looking down at Roman, who’s eyes were half closed, his eyebrows pinched in discomfort.

“Do you mind telling me how Re- how you got hurt?”

Roman shifted nervously, biting at his lip and Logan reached out, rubbing his thumb over it until he let go. It was already bleeding enough, no need to agitate the wound further. Roman frowned, unappreciative, and Logan grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. If Roman felt comfort in having something to clamp down on, then his hand would have to do.

“I know the memory is unsavory, but I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong. Though, I encourage you to take your time. You don’t have to reveal anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Roman nodded, squeezing his eyes closed. More tears spilled out and Logan wiped them away with his free hand. 

“He used to be reigned in and n-now he’s running free. Ever… Ever since the last video I haven’t been able to get rid of him.”

“You’ve been dealing with this for that long?” Logan mumbled, astonished, and Roman nodded. “Oh, Roman, I should have noticed and helped you sooner.”

Roman shook his head, his nails digging into Logan’s hand. Logan ran his thumb over the back of Roman’s hand, comforting him.

“I-I thought I could handle him, l-like before. But he corrupted every day dream and whispered in my ear a-and I-I haven’t been able to sleep. He keeps showing me awful things and telling me that he’ll replace me as… As creativity! A-and I tried, I kept trying to fight back, but with every blow I got weaker and I just, it hurts so bad Logan. It hurts. I couldn’t do it anymore. I-I couldn’t…”

His voice trailed off as he began to sob and Logan’s heart broke for him. He reached out, combing his hand through his hair, doing whatever he could to help lessen his pain.

“Shh, it’s okay. I know you hurt, I know. But I’m going to fix you, okay? I won’t let him get to you again, I promise.”

“I-I wanted to ignore him like you did b-but I couldn’t!” He hiccuped.

“Well, it’s not that I ignored him. I just understood that his power comes from the mind, that none of it is real.” Logan’s eyes lit up with realization. “But as creativity, you don’t understand that! You believe in the power of the imagination, and that makes his attacks real, and gives them power to hurt you. Of course!”

Logan jumped up, ignoring Roman’s whine as he reached out to him. He summoned a first aid kit before returning to Roman’s side.

“It’s like he’s a placebo. Since you believe it’s real, it affects you. So, it’s safe to assume that if you believe you can get hurt, then you believe you can be healed.”

He helped Roman remove his shirt and hissed as he noticed how many cuts and bruises covered his skin. He pulled out the disinfectant, pouring it on a cotton ball and pressing it to one of Roman’s wounds.

On instinct Roman flinched, hissing at the sting. Logan smirked to himself.

“I know a lot of disinfectants sting, but this one doesn’t.”

The pain in Roman’s face ebbed away, replaced by confusion.

“O-oh, yeah. I guess it was just cold.”

Logan smiled. Belief is a powerful thing, especially to Roman.

He continued cleansing the wounds, moving on to covering them with antibiotic ointment before putting on the bandages. Roman laid still, something Logan never thought the creative side was capable of. 

“All done!” Logan announced, summoning a cherry lollipop.

Roman quickly grabbed it from him and Logan chuckled at his enthusiasm. Though, the excitement in Roman’s eyes faded as he glanced over at his discarded shirt.

“That one was my favorite…” He commented, forlorn.

“I’ll fix it up for you, okay? In the meantime, why don’t you get some rest?”

Sides didn’t really need sleep, but given Roman’s current state Logan guessed it’d be the only way to help him gain some energy back. Roman nodded, closing his eyes, and Logan went to his desk, summoning a stain stick and sewing kit.

Before he began he paused, looking over to where Roman was resting.

“Hey, Roman?” He asked, hoping the other was awake.

“Huh?” Roman hummed, peeling open an eye.

“I was just curious… How come you’ve never been hurt before, given all your battles with the dragon witch?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Roman replied with a smile, closing his eye again. “I don’t lose.”

Logan wanted to know more, but Roman’s breathing evened out and he decided that it’d be best left alone. He instead turned his attention to the tattered shirt lying before him, pulling the cap off the stain stick and setting to work.

It was about an hour later, when he was admiring his finished product, that he noticed Roman thrashing in bed. The sheets were wrapped around him and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. 

Logan ran over, shirt forgotten, and shook Roman’s shoulder, trying to wake him up. The other side’s face was contorted and he was mumbling in his sleep. Finally he bolted upright, his eyes wide and breathing quick and uneven.

Before Logan could say anything Roman turned to look at him. His eyes immediately filled with tears and he lunged forward pulling Logan into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured on repeat, sobbing into Logan’s chest.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Logan promised, rubbing Roman’s back. “It was just a dream, whatever happened I’m okay.”

“I-It felt so real!” Roman revealed, his voice muffled in Logan’s shirt. “I-I was fighting the dragon witch b-but before… B-before I could strike her roar faded out a-and his voice s-said, it said, “Imagine if you missed.” A-and then I did! And she, th-the dragon witch, attacked me. And then I… I imagined that you came to help me but then the voice, it, the voice came again. A-and said, “Oh, what fun would it be if she ate him?” But I didn’t want her to! I didn’t! B-but I couldn’t get up a-and you were calling for help and the dragon witch was laughing and I saw… I saw her teeth tear into you and you were screaming and there was so much blood and and-”

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Logan reminded, resting his chin on Roman’s head. “I’m right here, nothing’s going to happen to me. I promise.”

In his arms, Roman was shaking, terrified, and Logan squeezed him tighter. He clung to Logan’s shirt and Logan found himself unable to care about the wrinkles that that would leave.

“I’d say it was just a nightmare, but I think we both know who’s responsible.”

“I-I thought you said he couldn’t get to me in here.”

Logan flinched, unable to bare the thought that he’d given Roman a false sense of security.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Logan tried to come up with a way to make it better and settled for giving Roman a small kiss on the top of his head. He’d found that the other sides found such expressions of affection endearing. “He couldn’t physically get to you, but it appears that in your absence he has full control over the imagination, and therefore is better able to control dreams. I think the only way to stop him is to fight back.”

“I-I thought you said not to repress intrusive thoughts.”

“I said that Thomas shouldn’t repress them. But these aren’t intrusive thoughts for you, he’s purposely pushing you out of your territory. He’s being a bully.”

“But I already tried fighting back!”

“You tried to fight back physically. I was unbothered by his attacks, but clearly you are. Use your imagination to your advantage. Instead of letting him control it, you take control.”

“I-I don’t understand.” Roman sat up, watching Logan get up and throw his shirt at him. He slipped it on and climbed out of bed.

“We’re going to take the fight to him. To the imagination.”

Roman took a step back, looking timid. It was an unnatural look on him.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Roman, it’s your realm too. You can’t let him take over.” He reached out, grabbing Roman’s hand. “You can do this, I’ll be right by your side the whole time. I believe in you.”

Roman’s cheeks reddened and he nodded, feeling more bold. 

“O-okay, let’s go!”

Logan led Roman down the hall, the latter becoming more resistant the closer they got to their destination. He dug his heels into the ground when they reached the door, eyeing it cautiously.

“I-I changed my mind. I don’t know if I can do this.”

Logan gave his hand a squeeze and offered him an encouraging smile.

“I’m not going to force you to if you don’t want to, but I don’t have any other solutions to get him to stop. Just know, I wouldn’t have brought you here if I didn’t know you could do it.”

Roman nodded, steeling his nerves.

“Let’s do this!”

He pushed the door open, revealing a fantasy world. Mountains stuck out in the horizon and they stood in the center of a market, merchants selling anything from exotic fruits to potions and enchanted armor. 

Standing before them was a woman in a black dress, wings and horns marking her different from the other shoppers. She grinned when she saw them, her teeth jagged and pointed.

“Prince Roman, ready for a round two already? Oh, and I see you brought your delicious little friend! How did you know I was starting to feel a bit peckish? You’re so thoughtful!” 

Roman let out a growl, moving to stand in front of Logan and brandishing his sword.

“Don’t even think of it, witch! I won’t let you touch him, not again.”

The dragon witch laughed. “Oh, come now, enough dramatics. There’s no need to fight, really. Just hand him over and I’ll be on my way.”

“Never!”

The witch’s amused expression hardened, turning into a glare. Her eyes began to glow a sickening green, her voice growing deep and deafening.

“Fine, if you want to fight, then so be it.”

She began levitating, a mist forming around her. She let out a scream, transforming into a full fledged dragon. A stream of fire burst from her mouth and Roman pulled Logan out of the way.

“I’ve won a thousand times before! Don’t think that one defeat will deter me!”

Roman lunged forward, stabbing downward at her claws. Before he could hit, his ears began to ring.

“Imagine that you miss.”

The sword pulled itself from its trajectory, stabbing into the ground instead. Roman felt himself panic as he tried to pull it out. 

The dragon swept out a wing, knocking Roman to the side. Logan ran over to where he fell, helping him up.

“Y-you need to get out of here.” Roman told him but Logan shook his head. “Please, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The dragon turned to them, the back of her throat beginning to glow, warning them of a fireball. Roman gasped, grabbing Logan and acting as a human shield.

“Roman, fire can’t hurt us, it’s raining!” Logan announced.

Upon hearing the words, Roman felt water stream down his face. He looked up at the grey clouds, then back down at Logan, who was grinning.

The dragon launched the fireball, which immediately fizzled out in a puff of smoke.

“How…?” Roman tilted his head, staring at Logan in disbelief.

“You have the power, Roman. This is your realm, whatever you imagine, whatever you believe, becomes real. Why do you think you never lose? Don’t let him influence you.”

Roman grinned, summoning a shield and handing it to Logan.

“Stay safe.”

He raced off, going back for his sword.

“The rain turned the dirt to mud and now my sword is free,” he mumbled to himself. 

He found his sword lying in a puddle, just as he’d imagined, and turned to send Logan a thumbs up. He turned back to the dragon, letting out a shout and attacking.

He got in several blows before the voice returned.

“You’re going to slip in the mud?”

And so, with the thought in his head, he did. He fell forward, his sword flying from his hand, leaving him defenseless.

He could see Logan yelling at him, probably encouraging him to get up or warning him of an incoming attack, but his voice remained muffled. 

“You’re defenseless now… It would be a shame if the dragon witch went after your friend.”

“N-no,” Roman muttered, sliding in the mud as he tried to stand. He watched as the dragon turned her attention away from him and towards Logan.

“It’s okay, Roman!” Logan assured, holding up his shield against the lumbering creature. “You’re brother is no better than a boggart from Harry Potter. Just take the awful things he says and turn them into something better. Use your imagination.”

Roman summoned a bow and arrow, refusing to stay down without a fight. He shot at the dragon, regaining her attention.

The voice of his brother laughed. “Have you ever thought about shooting Logan?”

He felt his muscles shift, the aim of his bow changing directory. He screwed his eyes shut against the thought, knowing there was no use in trying to fight against his brother. Shooting Logan…

The bow in his hand morphed into a camera and he shot a picture. He smiled at the angry shout of his brother. 

He pictured himself in rain boots and suddenly the mud wasn’t too slippery. He stood, regaining his fighting stance, and going after the dragon once again. 

He fought for a while longer before the voice returned. 

“Imagine her eating Logan.”

Just like in the dream the dragon turned to Logan with a snarl, her teeth bared. But unlike in the dream, this time Roman knew how to fight back.

“No,” he shook his head, a wry smile on his face. “Imagine her eating with Logan.”

Suddenly the scene shifted into a fancy restaurant, the dragon witch and Logan sitting at a table, a waiter pouring them drinks.

Roman let out a laugh at the absurdity of it all and his brother appeared, his face red.

“You can’t just do that! I was in control here! I’m stronger than you, the better creativity. Thomas can’t ignore me any longer!”

“You may be different than Roman, but you are in no way better,” Logan replied as he took a bite of a breadstick. “And this is Roman’s territory too, he can control it just as well as you. Your ideas may be able to bother Thomas, but those are his thoughts. You don’t get to control Roman’s, only he does that.”

“Yeah!” Roman chimed in, crossing his arms.

Remus let out a growl, summoning a hammer. He hit Logan, who only blinked.

“This isn’t real, you know that, right?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Remus glowered at him before hitting Roman, his hammer letting out a squeak. He looked down at what was now a children’s toy and threw it on the ground with a yell.

“Wonder how that happened…” Roman feigned innocence and Logan let out a snort.

“Y-you haven’t seen the last of the Duke!” Remus shouted, marching off. The dragon witch stuck out her tongue at them before following after him.

Once they were gone Roman let out a sigh of relief, slumping against the table. Logan reached out, giving his hand a squeeze.

“I’m proud of you, Roman. I know it took a lot of courage to stand up to him like that.” 

“It was all thanks to you, really. How can I ever repay you for your help?”

Logan waved the notion off. “I was happy to help, really.” Then he grinned. “Although, we are already at this restaurant and I am feeling kinda hungry…”

Roman grinned, jumping into the dragon witch’s abandoned chair. He snapped his fingers and their mud soaked clothes transformed into fancy suits. The waiter appeared before them, listing the specials.

Roman looked down at the camera in his hand, which had finished developing the photo. He thought Logan would look worried in it, afraid of being shot with an arrow, or that he’d be focused on the dragon witch, but instead he was looking right at the camera, right at Roman. Roman smiled as he took in Logan’s encouraging expression, knowing that he’d meant it when he said he believed in him. Plus, that shield really suited him.

“I’m hanging this on my wall,” Roman commented, showing the picture to Logan. He could have sworn Logan’s cheeks reddened.

“I’m glad we have a photo to capture our first adventure together.”

Roman’s brows furrowed at that.

“No, this can’t be our first adventure. I go on adventures all the time. Like that time I was a sea captain with… Patton… Or that time I owned a haunted mansion with… Virgil. Oh, Logan I’m so sorry for never inviting you into my realm before.”

Logan just shrugged, looking away. “It’s quite alright, Roman. I’m sure that, given the fact that I’m logic, it could be assumed that I wouldn’t enjoy such activities.”

“I still should have asked…” 

“But why would you, it’s not like we’re friends or anything. I was surprised to see you at my door, no ones ever visited me before.”

Roman felt like he’d been punched. Logan didn’t think they were friends? Of course they were friends! Even if… He’d never given an indication of such. And no one visited Logan? He thought for sure Patton and Virgil were friends with him outside of videos. He knew they did a few group things, but come to think of it, did he ever see Logan outside of that?

“Of course we’re friends!” Roman announced and Logan’s eyes widened.

“W-we are?”

“Yes!”

Logan looked happy at first but soon grew quiet. He thought for a few seconds before standing up. “Well, you haven’t been a very good friend.”

And with that, he left. Roman let out a groan, putting his head against the table. All the names he’d called Logan and times he’d ignored his interests came to mind and he felt like such an idiot.

“I have to make this up to him.”

The next day Roman knocked on Logan’s door once again. The logical side was much quicker to answer this time, his eyes full of worry.

“Roman, did something happen again?”

Roman frowned, grabbing Logan’s hand and pulling him down the hall.

“No, I’m sorry for making you believe that the only reason I’d come to you is if I needed something. We’re going on an adventure, a real one.”

When they reached the imagination Roman changed them both into space suits. They stepped forward, into a rocket ship.

Logan let out a gasp, studying the controls in awe. “Roman, you really didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to,” Roman revealed, showing Logan how to start the ship, “we’re friends after all, it’s only right that I find an adventure that caters to your interests.”

Logan grinned at him, flipping a switch and listening the countdown. They buckled in, yelling as the ship took off.

Once in space, they floated around the cabin, Logan staring out the window in fascination.

“The reason I came to you yesterday,” Roman began, believing it only fair to let him know, “is that you’re calm and collected. I trusted you’d be able to help me and know how to handle the situation. If I… If I had shown up like that at anyone else’s door there would have been a mass panic.” He let out a sigh looking away. “I was also… Scared. Of my brother. But you… You had stood up to him. I admired that. I felt safe with you.”

“Roman…” Logan pulled Roman into a hug. “I’m glad you came to me.”

Roman smiled at him. “Me too.”

The soft moment ended as quickly as it started, as alarms began to sound. Roman grinned excitedly, showing Logan how to attack the alien ship. Logan protested at first, saying they should form an alliance with the aliens.

So, after a long day, the two had ended up with quite a large army formed of different species. They also ended up a few human colonies on different planets and several trade agreements. Luckily for Roman, there were also some battles with species that refused to stand down. 

Roman watched Logan’s eyes shine as he stared out at the stars and made a mental note to hang out with him more often. They were friends, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Likes and comments are appreciated. You can check out my tumblr @logicallyanxious to find more Sanders Sides content.


End file.
